TLOS: Rise of the Dark Master
by KeyBlader Zen
Summary: Ape King Gaul is planning to summon a creature who may turn the tides of a racial-loathing-based war in the favor of his species. A female drake known as Jessica carries a bridge between two species in her womb. Destruction is on the horizon. However, with the help of a mysterious woman and dragon, peace may come before darkness. AU Based on Montecristo709's fic. (UNDER REWRITE)


TLOS: Rise of the Dark Master

Before we begin, it's time for backstage ranting!

 **Author: Know this - I own nothing but this story and my OC's. Spyro belongs to Activision as do all the other easily-recognizable characters.**

 **Dragon Lord Solis: When do I come in?**

 **Author: Later.**

 **Dragon Lord Solis: I'm the main character!**

 **Author: But we have to build suspense.**

 **Dragon God Ashtar: I can tell you that people will think this is a blatant rip-off of Montecristo709's fics with the way you're writing this in its current state.**

 **Author: ...I can tell you right now there will be a lot of differences later on. Besides, I don't think Dragon Lord Mark nor Godith would have copied some of the crap you did.**

 **Dragon Lord Solis/Dragon God Ashtar: Point taken.**

 **Jessica: Do I get a chance to speak?**

 **Author: Yes.**

 **Jessica: So, and I going to have horrible things happen to me like Elva did?**

 **Author: I'm writing this fic as I go, despite having a few ideas in mind for the ending and middle. All I can say is, I make no promises to relent in tormenting any of my characters, as the unrated Ao3 version of this will be infinitely worse.**

 **Jessica: I think I'm going to be sick...**

 **Geist: ...Now you made my mate upset, you little asshole! I should shove my paw so far up your... Wait, why is there something growing out of my... WHAT THE HELL!?**

 **Author: Lay one hand on me and I make you into a dragon version of the D-butt meme.**

 **Geist: Please murder yourself.**

 **Author: ...I don't think that's possible, and I'm not going to give reasons why.**

 **Geist: I don't want to hear them.**

 **Author: Anyway let's start the fic.**

~Jessica~

"Jess... are you okay? Was it that bad this time?"

Her purple love's reddish-brown hued eyes meet hers as he lowered his massive, muscular body down to meet her groaning form, his zig-zag straight horns brushing against her neck in comfort in the fashion she was accustomed to, his golden wings wrapping around her small frame.

Rising to her feet from her nauseous vomiting fit, she nodded. He always asked this. She loved him for his considerate, protective, at-times-feminine nature. At least they were compatible in that manner. She was glad their specie had a different method of attraction than apes, or she would be bearing 'his' child instead of the one she now carried in her womb.

"Yes, Geist," Jessica spoke, wiping her chin as she rose from the colossal, grass-laden trench outside the dragon temple, "It's just another bout of nausea, nothing more."

As she returned to the temple with her mate, she couldn't help but shake an overwhelming sense of worry and dread. The apes had been silent for a long while now, and it was obvious their next ploy would be infinitely worse than their last ones. There was bad blood between the species, and there had been rumors that Emperor Gaul was looking for a way to contact an ancient creature of unfathomable power.

Turning to her mate, Jessica smiled warmly, "So... what should we name him?"

Geist grasped her paw, returning her smile. He nuzzled her, opening his mouth to speak, only to close, save for a slight about as placed his muzzle to the side of her head.

"You're the creative one. Why don't you choose?" Geist whispered in her ear as it twitched, stroking her neck with his free paw.

Geist's all-too-romantic gesture caused her to shudder. After composing herself, she pondered for a moment. Creativity was always her strong suit. Geist had four elements, but was always more inclined towards fire. Therefore... Pyro. Flame? No, Pyro and Flame were too common. Spiral? No... Spiral and Pyro... Spyro!

With a smirk, Jessica created a word from light by tracing her claw in the air. S...P...Y...R...O.

After a shocked blink, Geist kissed her upon her muzzle with a seductive groan, "That's perfect..."

"Not when I'm so close to my due date, Geist..."

With a chuckle, her mate motioned for her to join him for bed. She promised herself one thing... and soon as she recovered from the laying, she would ask for his all-too-perfect 'training sessions' again. She merely prayed Spyro wouldn't inherit her less... admirable physical and psychological qualities.


End file.
